Blue Moon
by Isithrang
Summary: The story takes place five years after Breaking Dawn. The Cullens left Forks, fearful of danger to Renesmee. They left Jacob behind. Third Person, but a mostly Jacob sort of point of view. Adult Content includes sexual scenes, language, and violence.
1. Prologue

Blue Moon

_Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara_

Prologue

_It's been five years… Five long years since they took you from me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive them for this. The last I saw of you, they had strapped you into a car seat, aware of your fragile nature, and left me in the gravel drive watching as that stupid shiny Volvo carried you away. It took everything I had to not chase you, but looking back now I should have. I wouldn't be so miserable if I had. I regret everything about that night outside the glass house the Cullen's used to call home. I know, they're your family, but they would have been wise never to do anything like this to us. We are meant for each other – why would anyone want to separate that? This is probably the hundredth note I've written you. I guess this is the only way to remain sane while you're gone. The absence is just too much to deal with. I love you with all of my heart, Renesmee._

_Jacob._

When the Cullen family left, they did not just take their belongings. For Jacob Black, if you asked him, he would say they took his soul as well. Of course anyone who asked that was asking for death, because this was a touchy subject for Jake, and he hated even touching on it. They left when Renesmee was only a child, worried that her future in Forks was a dangerous one. Of course, Jacob would also interject that her being in Forks was safer, because he would be there to protect her. Bella and Edward, having faced the Volturi already, feared that even Jacob was not a fitting enough defense, and chose to remove themselves from Forks. Jacob, though he wished with every fiber of his being, had wished to go with them. But his ties to the pack, to his people, well he could not ignore those either. So he stood, torn in his wishes, toes dug in the gravel as he watched the Cullen family leave, and with them, taking his soul.

The way Jacob saw it, Renesmee was his soul… he had imprinted on her. They were meant to be together, and there was no other way he saw fit to live. So, in her stead, he wrote many letters to her over the last five years, relaying his thoughts, memories, and even future dreams. It seemed senseless to those around him, but they did not understand the connection he had with Renesmee, all but Sam. Sam was the previous pack leader, but since the fight with the Volturi, Jacob had claimed his own rights as an Alpha, and held his own pack now.

The last five years had blurred for Jacob – he did not remember the scent of the dirt below his paws, food was without taste, cold without a bitter bite, and rain without wetness. Nothing made sense for him, and there were not many things he enjoyed or remembered about his current and most recent life, other than his desire to be with her. She came to him in dreams, irking his emotions and tugging at his heart with every second she appeared. However torn Jacob was, he remained steady and balanced for his pack, for his people, because he deemed it necessary. It never really occurred to him just how unbalanced he was, though, until the most recent days of his horribly shattered world.


	2. Black and White

Blue Moon

_Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara_

Black and White

The thunder made ever single hair on my body stand up. This storm was going to be big. Already the heavy, dark grey clouds clung to the horizon, choking out any ray of sunlight that might even attempt to reach the ground my eyes had access too. The scent of rain was already in the air, though distant. The cool breeze whirled around us, ruffling our hair in odd directions, scattering our mixed scents into the air around us. My breathing was silenced, held deep within my chest as we proceeded into the thick woods at the edge of the cliff. The leeches had continued sending spies, who we guessed were searching for the Cullens… for _her_. My heart pinched at that, and Seth threw me a curious glance, sensing my most private change in emotion without needing any confirmation of the moment actually happening. Once more, the downside of being what I was brought up a whirl of anger that caused Seth to snap his face back to the task at hand, the danger lying ahead of us.

We moved silently, almost without visible motion, creeping through the trees. The sickening, sweet smell most leeches had about them was thick in the air. We had known they were here, but how many were there? And did they have abilities. Damn the leeches and their super powers. As if they weren't difficult enough to handle with their stony, ice cold skin, insanely fast reflexes and heightened senses. Now they needed powers like mind reading and mind control? I held back a choking noise in my disgust, and lead my pack into the thickest part of the woods. Ahead, there was a discernable chatter, a serious discussion taking place. As we reached the edge of the opening, the white faces marred by blood red eyes could be scene.

"They are not here! They haven't been for the last five years. What makes Caius think they will be now? They're gone, and they left those disgusting mutts behind to keep us from trying. We even so much as move and they have tabs on us. It's time to go back to Volterra, and give up. The hybrid child is no concern, and they promised us that." The female we'd fought against paced angrily in the clearing, her face scrunched up in a mix of emotions. She was obviously aggravated, but this would not sway us. I assumed Sam was on the other side of the clearing, and with a little mental communication, my thoughts were confirmed. The boy standing with her in the clearing jerked my attention back to their discussion. "Sister, she does pose a threat. We do not yet know what her abilities are… if Caius wants her, he will continue our search. What if she is beneficial to us…" I lost focus for several seconds, my thoughts going to Renesmee. She was probably matured into a young woman, appearing eighteen or nineteen in age now. She was absolutely stunning as a child before she left, so my mind could only imagine what she may look like now… I was torn from my memories and into Sam's mind in a flash, leaving me a little dizzy.

"Jake, pay attention. I know you miss her, but this is important." Sam's barking voice riled up my inner animal. "And who are we going to report to Sam? They're not here… no sense in bothering them with this kind of shi…" I was stopped mid sentence to a hiss from the clearing. The siblings, it seemed, had found our presence, and like we figured and always found, they were not happy about it. "Damn! The dogs seem to want to come out and play?" Her sing song voice disgusted me. It was time to rid the world of this bitch once and for all. I released a menacing snarl, her eyes falling on my presumed shadow in the trees, and launched myself from the cover we'd worked so hard to achieve. In my head, Sam was cussing me for my actions, but I'd had enough of these leeches. My pack followed me instantly without the command, and Sam gave the command to join.

Everything had happened so fast, I was not entirely sure what to expect. Alec and Jane were very trained, and even though they came off as kids, they were much older and very well adapted to their abilities. The instant pain took me off guard, and I crumbled to the ground, my lupine whines filling the air. She gave a threatening hiss to finish me off to both of the packs, and all movement ceased. It was both sickening and comforting to me to know they all valued my life enough to not risk my death by this witch's hand. I snarled, and writhed under her mind control, but more pain shot through me, causing me to yelp in agony, and lay still. "So, I have a demand of you, mutts." She began menacingly, her voice dripping with disdain and anger. "Find the girl, and bring her to me." I let another snarl, more pissed than the first, leave my throat. Alec chuckled at this. "Oh yes, I remember you. You're her destined mate, are you not? Oh, this is good. You have to know where she is…" He continued on, but I did not hear what he said.

The look on my face must have softened, or grew more pained because the disappointment in Jane's next sentence turned my attention back to them, and not to the fact I did not know where Renesmee and the Cullen family was. "You don't know, do you," she started, her voice drawing conclusions slowly, her mind ticking away. I could almost sense the neurons sending messages in her mind, as well as we were attached. "They left you here all alone, with no one but these mangy mutts to call family… to devote your time to… How does that make you feel?" The instant she said feel, her voice sharpened, and with it, the pulsing pain in my body. It was enough to pop joints and crack bones, and I felt sort of like I was being crushed by sadness. I hated this woman with all of my cells and fibers. "I would hate them… want them to be destroyed one by one for what they did to me, if I were you." I stared up at her, still in wolf form, writhing under her glare. Seth sent a panicked message, but it unraveled in route to my brain, thanks to her connection. "I release you now… but we will return." She released my body, which did not move from where I lay. My mind was taxed, drained, and I didn't feel like trying any further at the moment.

The pack moved in response, but she and Alec were too fast, leaving us alone in the clearing. Both groups gathered around my trembling body as I struggled to get up from the wet earth, my eyes shut tightly, fighting to hide my emotions. Sam's reluctant words came to my mind slowly, as I gained control of myself. "Do not listen to her, Jacob. You can't trust anything she says. It's not worth being angry about…" But I was angry, and he should have known so. I needed her, them, and they left us here, without any kind of notice. They were just gone. I had witnessed, of course, but there had been no communication or warning before hand. Shaking myself off, I balanced my shaking legs, and gave a rough bark, which my pack responded to. We left Sam and his few followers in the clearing. I did not have time for his pity party. There were things I still had to sort out in my mind… before I really lost it.


	3. Faded Scars

Blue Moon

Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara

Fading Scars

_Written from Renesmee's perspective._

_"I'm not entirely sure how we pull off everything we do… being what we are. My entire family looks, well, strange. Even myself, with the perfect complexion, bright eyes, and super fast reflexes comes off as strange. Not to mention, I can't just go around touching people without risking sharing something they don't want to know. This complicates things just a bit. There isn't a whole lot I can do about my life and the way I am though. I think, if there is a God, he does things like us on purpose, to make his crazy little planet all the more funny. Most kids don't remember much about their first four or five years of life, but I remember everything. Including the 6 foot something hunk of a man my family left behind five years ago._

_ Okay, so I guess I didn't exactly think of him as a hunk when I was only just born, but, looking back on my memories of him now… damn. I think any girl would be nuts to pass him up, which brings me to my next issue: my mother. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, as we've decided on her name over the last few years. Bella, as most call her. Let's sum up her history shall we? She moves to Forks, meets Jake, also meets my father Edward. She finds out he and his entire family are vampires, but not the eating people sort. So, she's okay with this. She almost dies several times, makes illegal trips around the world (if you asked Grandpa Charlie) to save my idiot father, who left her in the first place, and leaves Jake behind, who ironically enough thinks he loves her. What it actually boils down to is that, apparently, he was in love with the not yet conceived part of me. It's a lot to take in… but it's my life._

_ Should I be bothered by the fact that the man who is supposedly my soul mate had… well a random make-out session or two, and a full on cuddle session with my mother? She reassures me all the time that it was a misdirected affection, but a girl can't help but wonder, right? Well, now to sum up the most current events. I was conceived on my mother's honeymoon, because apparently they didn't stop to use protection, the one thing they STRESS to me now because of my new found adolescence. I was born shortly after because apparently mutant babies don't stick around in a tight space for too long because they grow too fast. Speaking of fast… well I've only lived almost six years in this world, but according to several of my friends, I'm a regular, though extremely "flawless" eighteen year old girl in high school. You have no idea how hard it is for me to live a semi normal life with these freaks I know as family. Believe me, I say that lovingly. I'm a freak too, but I hide it a little better, thanks to my human half._

_ So… my issues as a "freak"… Well, I drink blood, but I also live off of normal food. My most recent obsession is nachos. Who would have thought? Well, then there's the aforementioned gifts like super reflexes, maturing in only a few short years and being destined to stay that way, the blood drinking… oh, and my gift. Not all vampires have them, so they weren't sure what to expect with me being a hybrid. But, here's the kicker, I'm only like… one in four around the whole world who wasn't killed off by the Volturi, who by the way, are a bunch of loathing, blood sucking assholes I can't stand. Long story short, I have a gift that involves sharing my memories, thoughts, and the things I feel with just skin to skin contact, via my hands. Mom does shields, dad reads minds, and Uncle Jasper keeps my temper tantrums under control against my will. Aunt Alice sees the future, but it can change, and… well Uncle Emmett is just… huge._

_ I guess the only thing missing in my teen life is the heartthrob that drives me bonkers… He's somewhere in Washington, while I'm here in Michigan. I think my parents did the opposite coast thing for a reason…"_

The knock on the door jarred my attention away from my journal. Of course there was no pause before it was pushed open, scattering the random mass of "mess-ups" I'd thrown into my bedroom floor. "Renesmee… oh my gosh." Aunt Alice seemed surprised by my inaccurate beginnings to a new journal, but she knew just what I was doing by the look on her face. "We've talked about you writing your entire life down on paper… people can read it… and start to make assumptions, bad ones at that." I gave her a sigh and leaned back into my pillow. "Well since I have no one else to talk to about it, paper is the best justification." She looked almost hurt that I didn't want to discuss my problems with her. Sitting on the edge of my bed after approaching with that lofty gait she always had, she curled herself up into a ball, and smeared an almost sickeningly gushy look across her face, as if she was one of my girlfriends, waiting for me to lay it on her. I scoffed, closed my journal, and stared at her. "What?"

She blinked, caught off guard, and then pouted slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay, well fine. I just wanted to let you know that you should start packing." See, I'd gotten used to the idea that we weren't leaving this place – ever, so it was kind of a shock to me to hear those words. Jerking up on my bed, I stared at her, bright eyes full of expectation. Her sing song laugh reached my ears, and her hands streaked through my hair softly, a humming noise coming from her throat. "I know… it's something we never expected. But, Grandpa Charlie called today. Billy Black passed away, and your parents think it is time to go home." I always knew everyone missed Forks as much as I thought I did. The way Aunt Alice let "home" hum off of her lips, I had my knowledge confirmed.

She was excited too. Pressing a hand against her forearm, I smiled, and she gave a soft warm smile back to me. "I know, you want to see him, and you want him to see you. But right now he will be grieving, and you need to be slow with him. Billy was important to Jacob, and no matter how eager you are, this is a time for baby steps. Besides that, the last time he saw you, you were in diapers, giggling, and biting him for fun." She gave a disgusted look at that, and shrugged as she got up and zipped out of the room. She'd never really liked Jake in the sense of smell or anything of the sort, so I could see why she thought his taste would be just as repulsive. I gave a gleeful squeal as I hopped off of my bed, and immediately began packing. In the back of my mind, there was a tickling feeling, one I knew all too well. Dad had been listening the entire time.

"I'm glad you're happy, baby. We will leave at sunset. Pack everything."


	4. Retracing Steps

Blue Moon

_Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara_

Retracing Steps

_Written from Renesmee's and Jakes perspectives._

As if everything couldn't get worse. First, I have to deal with leeches looking for the one thing I wish was here… Then, this. I knew he was sick, but not this sick. My father had a bad habit of hiding his true feelings until he felt it was important to share. I just figure he didn't see it necessary to share the fact that he was dying… until it was too late. The doctor said it wasn't a painful death – he sort of just went to sleep, never to wake up again. They said heart attacks worked that way, just creeping up on you until it was too late. I blame all the fried foods he ate. It was no surprise that an important artery finally clogged up. I don't think I was entirely upset that he was gone, but mostly upset that he didn't warn me. When you're blindsided by something like that, it's not a clear cut path figuring out how to bounce back.

My sisters had come down for the funeral, bringing their families with them. They were very upset, so I had to play the strong foundation once more, a front easily accessible, but hard to maintain when people you care about are hurting. The pack was equally upset, I assume, which is probably why Paul had an outburst towards me in the parking lot. "I just don't get it Black! You're old man is gone, and you stand here stone faced, with no emotion. You know I could probably rip out your heart and you wouldn't flinch." The chatter around us from the pack stopped as soon as his words left his lips, my dark eyes focused on his face, body still. I'd never wanted to just cry as much as I had then, but I held it back. Paul seemed shocked at himself as well. He probably just realized then that every word he said was true. I wouldn't have flinched… or fought back. My heart was gone, and had been for five years.

The food, and the gifts, and the flowers filled our old home. I wasn't entirely sure what to do now, how to make my next move. So, I just sat quietly on the couch in our small but cozy living room, staring at his wheel chair, where it sat in the same old spot. The carpet was worn, where his wheels used to sit. Everything sort of blurred after that, a fuzzy mess of memories and emotions I wasn't entirely sure how to deal with. The time ticked by, fast, slow, I don't know which. But it seemed like only seconds. However, when I looked up at the clock, I realized it was almost dark, the first sign of sunset beginning on the surprisingly unclouded horizon. I stood slowly, and made my way from the couch to the fridge, searching for something to quench my thirst. The only thing I found was the few beers my dad had left, which we'd planned on drinking together this weekend for the game on TV. He loved football. I gave a glance over my shoulder to the tv, and back to the beer, seriously contemplating carrying on the tradition, but I was jerked out of my thoughts as Seth busted through the screen door, his motions frantic. I turned to him, my eyes searching his face as he panted for breath. "They… they're back."

The drive seemed to take forever… We had been given notice two days in advance of Billy's death and the funeral date, which meant by our watches, we would get back to Forks at nightfall, if not a little before. According to my Father, he could "cut that time in half" if he didn't care about coming off as normal on the way back to Washington. Mom said he'd always been a crazy driver, but then again it seemed to run in the family, being invincible and all. I'd slept several times, using Uncle Emmett's beefy shoulders as pillows in the backseat, finding them surprisingly soft for his hard nature. And with Aunt Rosalie constantly playing with my hair, it was no wonder I dozed off so quickly. My hair was a bit of a weak spot for me.

The time passes quickly when you're asleep, so when I got a jarring nudge from Uncle Emmett I knew it had to be something important. I groggily opened my eyes to find in front of me a mass of green as far as you could see, lit up by the quickly setting sun. We didn't stop on the outskirts of town by a gravel path everyone seemed to be starting at. Instead, we drove right through town. Several things I kind of remembered and things my mother told me about this place stuck out – like the police station, and that diner my mother and grandpa used to eat at all the time. The high school followed, and then the outskirts of town. This drive seemed to take longer, heading into thick trees and not being able to see much. I rolled down the window closest to me, and crawled over Rosalie, who responded with aggravation, and moved into the middle. The sweet, salty air of the ocean filled my nose, and I gave a gasp of air to release it, my lungs longing for more. We were home.

I didn't spend much more time breathing though, because something dark was darting through the trees beside the road, but father inside away from everyone else's attention. The more I looked, the more I realized it was not one form, but many, and big, dodging trees as they moved as fast as our car, if not faster, through the trees. My dad gave a laugh, and sighed. "Don't worry, they'll make friends with you soon enough." They had to be the wolves. We rounded several more bends, and the shadows disappeared. The faint sunlight of the sunset scattered over the land in front of us as we entered a cleared off space, with only a small house and a shed. I did not know this place… it was strange, but had an inviting warmth to it that I'd not expected. A boy stood frantically on the porch, yelling into the house. My father clicked off the headlights of the car, and killed the engine, but did not move out of the car. Mom gave him a look, and took his hand, kissing it before opening her door and getting out. The following clatter ensued when everyone climbed over me to get out of the car. Grandpa Charlie had followed us out here, but I'd not noticed because of the moving truck behind the car I was in.

A wet dog smell filled my nose as I moved to the door, and I paused. This was it… would this go well? I pressed my feet one by one slowly into the mix of gravel and sand under our car, bit by bit moving out of the car. The husky voice of a male caused my heart to screech to a halt, catching the breath in my throat. A man walked past the car, looked down at me, but did not stop as he approached the gathering group of people, oddly enough ones who were coming from the trees. "Hey… are you going to get out of the car?" My mother's voice rang in the silence, and it seemed everyone was waiting for me and me only. Then the male voice reached my ears again, this time melting my heart. "Nessie?" I regained my control over my body slowly, and stood up off of the seat, my head only just peeking over the car door. I wasn't very tall, after all. My bright eyes scanned over several tanned faces, all staring at me in shock, but none of them reacted like Jacob's did. He just blinked, and immediately fell to his knees. I didn't hesitate to run to him, my cool hands pressing against his chest, gasping slightly at the heat coming off of him. "I'm home Jake… I'm home." Pressing my nose into his hair, I inhaled his rich scent, and hummed softly. His body had not yet reacted to mine, but I waited. Tension rose in my father's mind behind me, but I ignored it. Now was not the time for him to worry about senseless things like me hugging my soul-mate… my Jacob.

I scrambled out of the house at Seth's words, the sound of a car and truck coming to a stop outside of the house reaching my ears. Stopping on the porch, I let the tears fill my eyes as I looked at that stupid shiny Volvo and moving truck behind it. In my head, Edward gave a chuckle. "Don't cry Jacob. You didn't miss me that much." I wanted to laugh, but I knew, or hoped, somewhere in that mix was Renesmee. Staring at the car as everyone piled out, I searched for her, but she never appeared. They were all there, but her… Was she here? My next thoughts went to Bella, who just before she left, had become like a sister for me. Hopping off the porch after pushing past Seth, I welcomed her into a hug, but her strength surprised me as she squeezed the air from my lungs gently. "Oh, sorry…" She added, her smile calming me slightly. "It's okay Bells." Charlie walked up with Edward about that time, and there were greetings passed there, my eyes focusing on Edward, a sly smile winding over my lips.

Bella turned then, and sighed. "Are you going to get out of the car?" There was a sudden inhalation in the crowd around me, but I slowly realized it was my own. "Nessie?" I asked, carefully, my eyes focusing on the only door that had been left open. At the bottom, two leather boots pressed into the dirt slowly, as if someone was thinking about it. Then, with slow movements, hair appeared at the top of the door. My heart pounded at frightening speeds behind my breastbone, thudding away loudly enough to make everyone in the crowd stare at me like I'd lost my mind. She rounded the door and closed it, her bright eyes scanning the crowd as she made her way to stand with Bella and Edward.

She was almost the spitting image of Bella, but much less so at the same time, Edward's features and perfection mixed in. The ripping of my heart dragged me to the ground, my knees pressing into the dirt only feet away from her. She was so close, all of a sudden; the only thing I could smell was her, my breathing ragged, my focus off. "Nessie…" I panted, placing my chin on her shoulder. She tensed, feeling something from behind her I guess, and then dug her fingers into my hair, humming my name, and that she was home. Tears filled my eyes, and I reached up quickly to wrap my arms around her, holding her close to me as I sobbed against her neck. This was so strange… so surreal. This was not normal. But I never wanted it to end.

But this movement was only accepted by the rest of the family, not Edward. There was a rumbling growl forming in his chest, the sudden tickle in my mind followed by his voice. "I swear to god, Black, if you so much as even try anything…" I found sudden ease in movement, and jerked myself to my feet, carrying Renesmee's petite form in my arms on the way up, only to release her. Stepping in front of her, which elicited a yelp from her, I glared Edward down, my eyes clouding up. "You'll do what?" I voiced out loud, and everyone tense. Edward gave a snarl, poking a finger into my chest. "I'll rip you limb from limb." Renesmee jumped between us, however, and I relayed a memory from such a long time ago of Bella doing just the same only a few days after I found out she was marrying Edward. I was tired of retracing the steps from the past.


	5. Rain

Blue Moon

_Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara_

Rain

_Written from Jake's perspective, and then Renesmee's._

JACOB:

As ironic as it sounded, I was kind of amped that Edward and I were still on the edges of our seats when it came to dealing with each other. But at the same time, I was equally pissed off at the fact that he was so overly protective of Renesmee. I stared at him with every ounce of daring and fury I could find inside me, our noses almost touching. "I'll take it from here, Pops. No need to get your panties in a bunch." Edward let loose another hiss, but this time Bella seemed to want to join in. For a second, I'd anticipated her trying to kick my ass, but instead, she jumped on Edward.

"Edward! You know as well as I do that there was nothing other than innocence and longing in that hug. They haven't seen each other in five years, hell we couldn't stand to be apart for months! They've waited long enough… we weren't much different, you and I." She gently placed a hand on his chest, and his amber eyes moved from my face down to hers, and it was almost sickening to see the wave of calm come over him. Renesmee gave a huff against the hair in her face, the sudden breeze perking up around us. A storm had been rolling in before their arrival, and it was now obvious it would not be holding off anymore. The first rain drop fell on my shoulder, followed by several others. It would rain at a time like this, just my luck. I gave Nessie a smile, and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. Then, I gave Edward and Bella both a look. I was planning to speak, but Renesmee jumped right in, cutting me off.

"Mom, Dad… I was thinking… You've taught me how to hunt, and I'm feeling a bit hungry. I was hoping you would let Jacob take me out, and show me all of the good places around here?" Bella let a grin slip over her lips, but Edward looked mostly pained. I left my mind blank so he wouldn't have another reason to jump my case. Finally, Edward gave in. "Okay, fine. The storm will be best for you to hunt, since no one will be out to see you. Just be careful, and please, Jacob, keep her safe." My eyes went to his, and for a second, I found a kind of calm, kindred feeling between us. We both only wanted what was best for Renesmee, and I could see that now. Okay, so props to Edward for not being a total douche-bag. I nodded, making an x shape over my heart. "You've got it, old man."

Edward gave a scoff, and then turned back to his car. Over his shoulder, he called out to me. "You know where we live." He must have beckoned Renesmee with his mind, because I didn't hear the part where he told her to come with the family. All of the Cullen's got back into their cars. Charlie stopped to pat me on the shoulder. "Don't worry Jake. Things will be back to normal… well as normal as they can… in just a little while. Takes a few minutes to settle in." I nodded, and watched as he too got into his car and drove away from the house.

I stood where I was for as long as I could see the tail lights, and then inhaled, the soft pitter patter of the first rain sounding around us. Seth was the first to chime in; Sam decided not to say anything but led his pack away. "Well, I don't agree with Charlie. I don't think things will ever be normal… but I can see what he was trying to say." I ignored Seth's further remarks, tossing him a look of release as I headed back into the house. I would give them an hour to move in, since they never did anything slow, and then I would be back at that stupid glass house to get Renesmee for her first hunt in my forests…

RENESMEE:

I could not believe my father had acted like that. My mother had warned me during the trip while dad was paying for gas that he and Jake did not get along well at all. The initial problem had been them fighting over her, which kind of weirded me out, but then it changed into a problem for me all together, which I didn't fully understand. They didn't need to fight over me, because as far as I was concerned, they could never make me choose. They'd just have to get along for this to work. If not, neither would get my vote, so to speak.

The ride from Jake's house was long, and quite, or so it seemed. Dad was no longer speeding, like he had been the first few minutes of the drive. Now it was just heavy, like there was a bunch of unsaid words that hung in the air. As if I reached up to pick one out of the air, I focused my eyes on my father, and reached for his arm, pressing my hand against his bare skin. He gasped, and my mom reached forward suddenly to take the wheel. I sometimes forgot that my ability had this… dazing effect on people.

In the visions I showed him, I revealed to him my wishes for the future. A house of my own, with Jake, and a family was most of it. But then there was the thudding heart beat in my chest when I thought about Jacob, and what I thought it meant. I could see myself getting married, dressed in white. Out in the rain, hunting with Jacob, the kids ridding him around in wolf form in the yard, it all seemed so wonderful. I didn't even know what Jacob looked like as a wolf, though, so that was imagination. The sudden image of what I pictured our kids to look like flashed into my father's mind, and with a gasp, he shut me out of his head, his face torn.

If I'd known any better, I would have thought he was upset. Instead, he smiled warmly into the mirror and took control of the steering wheel again. "I understand, Renesmee. It's beautiful, and one day you will be there. But there are several things you and Jacob must overcome before you get there." He sighed, ignoring my mother's quizzical glance, and turned onto a gravel road. I didn't have much recollection of the house we used to call home, since I spent so little time there. But I was told that it was… open, and free. Sure enough it was.

The style was more modern than anything, but it had this sort of majestic feeling to it that I couldn't describe. Like I'd also been told, there were many glass windows and doors in the house's structure, making it sort of like an aquarium. The good thing about it was, the nature surrounding the house made it easier on me to be comfortable. The first step into the house gave my senses many things to deal with. The adults went about getting boxes and furniture, moving things into the house. In seconds, the rooms were no longer empty. They had life. My father's book collection moved from his bedroom to what I figured used to be Grandpa Carlisle's doctor's office. I stood in the living room as mom and Aunt Alice moved about, putting up decorations and other things a living room needed. The smell of old books, a lingering smell of rubbing alcohol, a slight wet dog scent, and the must of an old, closed up home were all in the air, but upon Mom lighting up a few vanilla candles, the scents disappeared, taking the mystery of a new place away with them.

"Home sweet home…" I muttered, my voice suddenly dark. I wished the mystery of my childhood home had stayed longer, but at least now I had a place I felt like I belonged. I went up the stairs, finding a long hall of rooms, also branching off into another hall way. I followed it until I found my glittering star I'd decorated hanging on my door. At this sight, I had figured they put my room together. Instead, I found my mother sitting on my bed, thrumming through several of the pictures I'd taken of the family. One such picture of us in the beach, though it was cloudy, seemed to have her attention. "I like this one. I like it a lot." She spoke with such reverie it made me wonder what tugged at her heart. "This was when you first entered what looks like womanhood. You're so beautiful. I can't believe in only five years you became a woman."

She sounded like she was choking back tears, which I knew weren't real because vampires couldn't cry. She smiled, looking up at me solemnly. "Come here." She patted the bed next to her, and I moved slowly, shifting the box on my bed to sit down. "About Jake…" I apparently cut her off with a roll of my eyes, so she laughed. "Hey now! Listen… I know that, right now things are strange and new to you, but I know that you will overcome and figure out what you should be doing. Jake is a great guy, and looking back now, it was probably a mistake leaving him behind, taking you from him. It was not fair, and I wish I could take it back. But listen, Love is a scary thing. Do you remember when I told you he imprinted on you?" I nodded slowly, wondering where she was going with this.

"Imprinting is a thing the wolf pack does when they find their supposed soul mate. Jake thought it was me because your soul was within me, and had not been released yet. When you were born, Jacob kind of reacted much like he did today, falling on his knees and becoming weak. He would die for you without a second thought, kill for you with a snap of your fingers. Know that this is not something to toy with, Renesmee. This is his soul we're talking about. So, go easy into this relationship, because if you rush in without being sure you want him as a mate, you could kill him inside out. Trust me on this one."

I grew somber. I never thought love could be so dangerous. Inhaling slowly, I nodded. "I will be safe, and careful. I promise." She kissed my forehead, and stood up. "I'll be down stairs baby." She was gone in a flash, and it was not until she was gone that I realized they had not put my room together. It was just boxes, a couple of suitcases, several pictures and posters, and my bed, assembled but bare in the corner. I began putting things in their places, finishing only moments before there was a tickling in the back of my brain. "Jake's here." That was all that he said, before silence took my room and brain over again. My heart thudded feverishly, and I dropped my picture frames onto the mattress, and took off down stairs.

JACOB:

I was done waiting. Instead of going in wolf form like I used to do, I fired up Bella's old truck that she'd left here, and headed into Forks. The trip was shorter than I remembered, but probably because my mind was going so fast, thinking about the events of the last few days. Dad would laugh at me and tell me to slow down the thought processes before I fried my brain, if he were here. I grew silent at that, my smile fading, but then it was back just as fast, my eyes finding that gravel road that went up to the Cullen's house. I parked in the drive way, the moving truck the only thing visible. Everything else was probably in the garage they kept.

Bella's squeal reached my ears as I got out of the truck. "Oh my god, you kept it! It looks amazing. New paint job and everything." The faded paint was long gone, replaced by a red and white paint job instead, polished and waxed to perfection by my steady hands. She popped the hood without asking, and once again gasped, her eyes going to my face. I never would get used to the amber eyes in her face, instead of the brown ones. "Oh man, and you changed out the engine! Is it mine?" she asked, her smile wavering. I just scoffed. "Uh, no. Have you seen your shiny Volvo?"

She shrugged, and watched me for a second longer before walking with me to the door. Stepping into the house, I never realized how many memories, mostly bad, that I had here. The only good one was where I'd seen Renesmee for the first time, now that I thought about it. I paused as Edward approached me, a grin on his face. "Welcome to the house, again, Jacob. You uh, you are welcome any time." His voice was light, and playful, as if someone had given him a sugar rush and let him run it off. I'd keep a mental note that Edward was creepy when he was in a good mood.

The sound of feet clambering down the steps got my attention, and I watched Renesmee jump four stairs to the bottom with such grace that you could tell she wasn't human. Even well trained athletes couldn't pull that off. Even Seth couldn't pull that off, but it was Seth, after all. I smiled at her, allowing her to come to my side. I was still unsure of how to handle her. She was only five years old, but she looked nineteen. Not to mention, I'd not seen her since she was a baby. But already it seemed like we were so close. "Hey." I guess that was lame, but she gave me a happy "hey" in return, so I couldn't complain. "I promise I will have her back before sunrise." The thunder outside boomed slightly, and we all paused to listen. "This should be fun." Reaching for her hand, we headed for the back door, the wooden porch offering us some form of launch pad.

This was the part that would be awkward. Letting go of her, I settled her with my hands on her shoulders, her face my focus. "Stay here. I'll be right back." With a leap, I hopped off the porch, and rounded the house. It was there that I stripped, and shifted into wolf form, waiting for a few seconds to go back around the house. What would her reaction be? Would this be bad for us? Would she freak out, or would she like me as much as Bella did when she was still human? I guess I would find out. Walking back around the corner slowly, I gave a light bark, and pranced around for a second, before sitting down. Bella and Edward joined her on the porch, and smiled, mostly Bella, that is.

RENESMEE:

I practically ran down the stairs, jumping the last few to get there faster than normal, even though I moved very quickly anyways. I paused as I found everyone waiting for me. Dad seemed to be getting along with Jake more since the last time they'd had contact with each other. "Hey." I replied when Jake said hey himself. I was so excited; I didn't even pay attention to any of the other conversations. We moved through the back door to the porch as we prepared to go, but then Jake seemed nervous about something. Before I could ask, he was telling me to stay. Strange… He leapt from the porch, and went around the house where I couldn't see him. He returned not as himself, but as a huge, oversized russet colored wolf, tongue hanging out, dancing around in front of me.

I stared down at him in the back yard in shock, amazed by the way he looked. Mom and Dad were suddenly with me, mom looking like she was enjoying this show more than dad. "Jake, you smell like… wet dog. But, wow! I've never seen anything like this!" With my reflexes and speed, I jumped from the porch as well, landing closer to Jake. Placing a hand on his head, I tugged gently at the fur, and laughed. "Oh goodness. Okay, so we're going to hunt like this?" He gave a nod, which seemed odd for a wolf to do, but this was not just any wolf. Looking back at my parents, I laughed. "Okay, we'll be back soon!" I shot off into the woods, but Jake was not far behind me, though he looked like he was only jogging. Damn the human side of me.

Our hunting did not take long, because Jake knew where the good spots were. With our senses together, no animal stood a chance. We settled on a deer, which gave us a good run for our money. But we took it down, and after I'd had my fill, we wandered away from the body. Other animals would finish it for us, but it kind of surprised me that Jake did not like raw meat. I noticed the band around his oversized back leg, which held what I figured had been his clothing before he transformed. "So the movies lie." I began, which caused him to stop just on the edge of a wooded clearing. He looked at me, intent on listening to the rest of my statement. "You don't keep your clothes on when you change… fair enough. Wolf pack get's one point." He gave a wolf like laugh, and then sat down, his tail wagging behind him. "What else should I know about you? You don't eat raw meat, but you have… all of the ability to do so." I poked his tooth that hung over his lip as I inched closer to him. He shook his head, and made a choking noise, which I took as what could be a gagging noise in humans. "Okay… and, I guess that means you think it's gross. Okay. Hey, you know, it's hard to talk to you like this."

I didn't have to tell him twice, it seemed. Finding the biggest tree possible, he went behind it. After a couple of minutes, he re-emerged as the normal Jacob, but without a shirt, which as he walked towards me, he pulled over his shoulders to cover his chest. I couldn't lie, the few seconds I'd had my eyes on him, I liked what I saw. This, warm feeling in the pit of my stomach was new, but it proved that I was definitely attracted to Jacob. I smiled, and sat down on a log. He stood near me, but did not sit down. "Okay, so ask away." It was all of a sudden, as it always seemed when people asked you to ask something, that I was out of questions. I fumbled for ideas, failing. "What… what do you think we are, right now? I mean… where should we start?" He slowly tensed at that, figuring out what I was referring to. "Uhm… well, you know I imprinted on you. But I'm intent on waiting for you Nessie." I nodded, but a frown tugged my lips down. "Come here."

He was slow to respond to my command, but moved to sit next to me on the log. He sat astride it, like you would ride a horse. I turned towards him as well, sitting the same way. Placing my hand on his forearm, I flashed into him my wish, since I was too embarrassed to say it out loud. He paused when I released him, slowly meeting my gaze. "Well one, it's been a long time since you did that me… and two, wow." His breath cut short as he scanned my face with those gorgeous chocolate eyes of his. "I don't know… if this is love, Jacob. But I know I want to try, and to be with you." He nodded, his hands slowly reaching for mine. But I suddenly wanted more contact.

Scooting forward very quickly, I pressed my hands into his chest, my lips meeting his. He tasted musky, like a smoky fire, mixed with cinnamon. He smelled that way too, it seemed. His lips were reluctant to my hungry ones, so I scooted closer. His hands found my thighs on accident, and he moved them to my waist immediately, suddenly worried about it being too suggestive. Finally, his lips fell victim to mine, and he relaxed in my arms, only to tense up again. I felt a fire boiling in my stomach, tempting me to begin removing random items of clothing, my temperature sky rocketing against his already steaming hot body. When he instinctively pulled me into his lap, his kisses becoming hungry, I sensed I'd woke him up. Maybe he'd had a spark too?

JACOB:

When I was with her, everything seemed heightened for me. My senses were wild, my body was hotter, and my heart beat a little faster. The rain pattered around us as it fell through the trees. Outside of the trees, it was probably pouring. There was a damp, steaming feeling around us. When she asked me to sit, I was nervous. All of her questions worried me, both because I didn't know what she was hoping for me to say, and that I wasn't entirely sure how to answer. Straddling the log she was on, I focused on her face, my heart in my throat. She turned towards me, and the beating of said heart picked up. The moment her hand touched my skin, a million watts of energy seemed to rush through me. Her vision was simple: a kiss from me. I was still nervous, though.

Before I could even honestly react, she was on me, her lips pressing into mine with such hunger, I thought she might try to bite me. That'd be a hard one to explain. I didn't want to get too carried away, but she seemed so adamant about this kissing thing, and whether or not it would be beneficial to us. She was vanilla, mixed with a brown sugar, something of which I could not resist. The heat increased between both of us, it seemed, as she scooted closer. Her scent melted me, and I lost control of my resistance, hauling her into my lap, my lips just as hungry as hers were. I wasn't entirely sure how long we'd been tangled up in each other, but the result was me pinning her to the log, my lips kissing every inch of skin I found exposed around her face and neck. She panted, clawing at my skin, leaving marks. Of course they were gone almost as fast as they appeared, but she continued on.

Something in the back of my mind clicked back into place, and I found my will to stop again. All of the pent up wanton I'd had for her… it must have come pouring out all too quickly. We were both panting for a moment as I sat up and pulled away from her. Her ankles hug loosely around the sides of my legs, her calves resting on the tops of my thighs. "Oh wow." She whispered, her breathing finally regulating. I looked down to her. "What?" She sat up slowly as if she was uneasy, and shook her head. "That was… incredible." I nodded in agreement. We'd sort of blacked out, it seemed. "I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked, my tone edged with a sort of pained regret. She didn't notice in her vertigo. "Of course not. Oh no, no way. You, Jacob Black, are incredible." She gave another peck to my lips, scurried away from the log, and laughed. "We should get back, before they think you kidnapped me." I nodded, my nerves finally slowing down. Reaching for her hand, my mind zipping around at a million miles an hour, it seemed, I began the return to her house, a distance of only a mile, which was easily covered by our paces. What a night.

_Authors Note: Hey! I am so happy to introduce to you chapter five (although it's chapter four really, minus the prologue)! I thought I'd continue on in a way that shows the difficulties these two have in their budding romance, trying to figure out when to hold back on each other. Jake's so nervous because he doesn't really know where to start with her, but she wants to dive in! Chapter six is going to be really interesting, so stay tuned. Review guys! I love hearing your ideas. Xoxo Ciara_


	6. Infringement

Blue Moon

_Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara_

Infringement

_Written from Jake's perspective._

The time blurred together, every second spent with Renesmee seeming shorter than the last. But, I cherished every single one of those non lingering seconds with every fiber of my being. It still seemed like a dream, the Cullen's being back, and believe me, that was not thought in a negative way. Sure, Edward and I had our feuds, but in the end, most of it smoothed over because either Renesmee or Bella proved a great opponent for both of our flaring tempers. The cooler months had settled in, leaving a chill over the land. Fogs were thick in the high points, and though it was cold, the air was still full of moisture. I blame it on the coastal weather.

There hadn't been any sign of leeches other than the Cullens, but they didn't fully count for that category anyways. The pack took this as a positive sign, so we were a little more relaxed. Emily was pregnant, though, so with her pregnancy issues, we weren't entirely relaxed. Sam was damn near insane, actually. I guess grouchy, swollen women could do that to a guy. I would find myself, in strange moments, thinking about how cute Renesmee would be, all swollen up and waddling as she walked. The idea of her running after animals and living off of blood though… well it just kind of ruined the image for me. Don't get me wrong, I understood how she could do it, since it helped her survive, but that didn't entirely mean it didn't creep me out. She still didn't understand why I didn't eat animals in wolf form. But, hey, we all have different qualities we don't understand about each other, right?

Today, the weather was miserable. It was sleeting, which wasn't a rare thing for Forks at all, let alone the entire state of Washington. The would be rain just couldn't fight the cold air, and thus, it was a slushy mess of ick as it came down from the sky. I didn't particularly like being out on patrols with the packs when it was like this – I already smelled like wet dog. It was even worse when Sam's mind kept going to the fact that in only two days, Emily would be on her due date. This technically transferred to "I could be a god father in hours, minutes, or at the most, days." I mean, Sam and Emily deciding that I would be the godfather was flattering, but scary at the same time. Sure, I was peachy. There was no stress on my mind about that at all. Dealing with baby Renesmee, who liked to bite me and transfer images via touch, nah, she was easy! If people couldn't figure out my sarcasm, they had issues with communication. This would be baby by Sam and Emily would be half of… well Sam. We didn't know what we were waiting for, to be honest. I think that was the main stress.

But we had work to do. The border's weren't going to patrol themselves, which is why I guess we were all kind of shocked when Sam joined us, instead of sending his pack out with mine to get the job done. It was nice to have an extra alpha out there though. We began on the edges of our land, then we transferred into Forks. We'd long since trashed the treaty ever since Renesmee was born. Of course, being tactful, sneaky masters of stealth, we slipped around unnoticed, or as well as an over sized, very fast, and powerful wolf could pull off. The weather got a little worse within the time we reached the coast, so we headed to the hills and trees for cover. But once more, we found something we weren't expecting, or eager to deal with. The leeches were back, but this time they had company. The big, strong, ox of a vampire named Felix had joined the sick siblings, pacing around, the frock of his coat (like he needed one) iced up from sleet. The two siblings were once again arguing, but this time they seemed a bit more excited.

_"How should we go about this, Jane? They have ties to the wolves now, so they'll have fortified defenses…"_ Felix gave a chuckle at this, as if we would be of no concern. Judging his size, we'd have a bit of a challenge, but nothing we couldn't fully deal with. Besides, our leeches had super powers too. I laid down on the edge of my cliff, looking across at Sam, who was listening intently to the twins banter. _"I know this!" _She seemed frustrated, her crimson eyes snapping to her brother, a hiss leaving her throat. _"She is the weakness of the wolves leader. If we get her, and pull him out, the bond is fragile. We can crush them from there."_ My eyes snapped up to Sam, who looked just as shocked as I was. Since when had they decided to attack the Cullen's, instead of trying to recruit them. My mind flew around in so many directions; Sam finally had to tell me to shut up, mentally of course.

We had lacked on patrols lately, so we knew it was because of that that these leeches slipped in under the radar. Jane gave a sigh, tugging at her dress sleeves. _"God, their smell fills these woods. They're everywhere. Let us go, and find Caius. We should speak with him before making any other moves. Besides, he'll want to look at her himself. Felix."_ She patted the brutes shoulder as she turned, the trio slipping into the shadows. Felix, however, stopped, and came back, staring up, and at me from my perch. He gave a toothy smile, his eyes full of malice, but ironically enough, some sort of sick enjoyment. Dragging a finger across his neck, he made a dying expression, pointed to me, and then turned once more.

Now it was personal. We waited for several moments before gathering back at the council's room. Sam was the first to speak. _"We have to warn the Cullens."_ Seth seemed to shiver at this, because the reverb of what I felt that instant hit everyone, including Sam, who also took a step back. Anger welled within my chest, and I snapped out loud at everyone, my muscles shaking in my rage. **"We will NOT tell them anything!"** They all just stared at me. No one spoke, but everyone was thinking it. This was a selfish move on my part, and I knew it.

I inhaled slowly, the air shaking as it snaked down my throat. **"I can't watch them drive away again."** Sam placed a hand on my shoulder. _"I know, Jacob. But we won't give them the option to leave this time. They can't run forever, because eventually they will be found. It is time… time to fight them once and for all."_ There was a hushed gasp from the back of the room, Edward and Bella stepping in. _"Time for us to fight what?"_ Edward spoke, his voice heavy. He turned to look at Bella, who also looked at him, and then me. She seemed to know. _"I'm ready."_

"**Who called them in here? And for that matter, why did you all of a sudden feel the need to show up at the COUNSIL ROOM of all places?"** My voice rang out in the silence, causing Bella to tense. _"Renesmee… she felt like something was wrong. But Alice…"_ Edward cut her off, grabbing her wrist. _"Alice said what? Did she see something? Why did she not tell me?"_ Bella gave a sigh, turning her face away from him. _"Alice saw the Volturi coming… Jane, Alec, and Felix."_ Edward flinched at this. _"She saw them interacting with the wolves, but only from a slight perspective. They're coming back, it seemed, and they're planning on getting to Renesmee."_

Edward gave a low growl, which caused me to echo my own in memory of the day's events. Sam sat down in a nearby chair, humming to himself. _"Alice didn't tell you because she figured you would remove us from Forks again."_ Edward gave her a shocked look, as if there was no other solution. _"Then tell me what we should do?"_ He was screaming, his arms at his sides, wide open and tense. Bella shot him down though. _"WE CANNOT KEEP RUNNING EDWARD!"_ Everyone in the room sat still, motionless, watching Edward unfurl down into a small, tiny version of himself. Bella was bowed up, her eyes focused on his face, teeth bared. _"I will not make my daughter unhappy again."_

The room sat in a silent limbo for what seemed hours, until Edward finally gave a breath, a human characteristic he no longer required in life. He turned his face to me, he eyes searching my hard, worried one. I suddenly realized we wore the same expression. I extended my hand towards him, squaring myself up. **"To war?"** I spoke quietly, my voice reverberating around the room. Everyone sat up with me, their bodies tense and focused on myself and Edward. There was no other way to get around this, other than to defend ourselves. With one final sigh, he reached forward with his icy hand, and clasped mine firmly in a hand shake of sorts. Reaching for my shoulder, he gripped it, and I mirrored him. With a crooked smirk, he shook his head as if to prove himself defeated. _"To war."_ The room erupted in some sort of make shift approval, cheering in such a dark time. But Edward and I, it seemed, had finally come to some sort of treaty between us. I could breathe again.

_**Author's Note: I really hope this wasn't too confusing. I kind of did a time skip to get across some time. The same issues, if you imagined, are still there in the dynamics, but they haven't yet been adjusted and addressed. Jake and Nessie are going to find more bumps to overcome, and Edward and Jake aren't quite where they want to be yet. Hold on tight guys! Review and I will have the next chapter up soon! Xoxo – Ciara.**_


	7. Fire and Ice

Blue Moon

_Disclaimer: This is a spin off fan-fiction story based on the TWILIGHT series written and completely owned by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own any of the mentioned characters or their personalities or characteristics. I only write for entertainment purposes, and appreciate Stephanie's beautiful mind which created this amazing story. Thank you, and enjoy. – Ciara_

Fire and Ice

_Written from Jake's perspective first, then Renesmee's. _

JACOB:

As if it wasn't bad enough, Renesmee almost seemed excited about the impending war we were looking between the eyes. I guess she didn't understand the relevance to the few words I'd shared with her: Damn, blood sucking, power hungry, beedy red eyed, asshole, leeches… I thought it was clear I didn't like this situation. But she sat, wide eyed and wonder struck by the group gathering outside of the Cullen's home, bounding around with incredible speeds and strength around the trees, making like we were fighting each other. We'd been in this position before, the pack and the Cullens, but that time hadn't exactly been for fun. I paused at that, thinking back to the night Renesmee was born, and Sam was on the verge of attacking her and Bella. I cringed. That had been the night I almost fought him, claiming my alpha position among the packs.

Of course it'd been dually decided shortly after that that I would allow him to keep his pack. Of course we've gained several other pack members since then, but back then we didn't have much to fight over. Leah and Seth had been my first members, and at the time, I didn't want them at all. They just kind of showed up and pushed me into it, but looking back now, I'm glad they did. I really needed their help those days, and I probably wouldn't have gotten this far if they hadn't stuck around for me.

I gasped lightly as a flash back of Renesmee standing knee deep on a secluded beach slipped into my mind, blurring all other memories. I groaned, and found the cool hand pressing into my bare stomach, and turned to look at her, my dark eyes focusing on hers. "Okay, Ness, listen. You can't just go around doing stuff like that…" But she cut me off, giggling. "Like what? This?" She drug her hand further down my abs, stopping at the top of my jeans. Every cell in my body was burning alive, but my muscles cramped up at the excitement she caused, making me wince and jump away, chuckling myself. Since our little kissing expirament, she'd been like a wild fire, trying to burn every last bit of my resistance away. It was kind of scary, to be honest. The truth was, she was kicking my ass in this game, and it was getting very hard to turn her offers down… if they even counted as offers, and not demands.

I wouldn't lie; my biggest fantasies here lately had been involving us tangled together in a writhing, sweaty mess of tan and fair skin on silk sheets, having the most amazing, heart pounding love making session I could imagine. But something kept pulling my emotions back from the situation, making me think. We weren't ready for something that incredible. It was far too easy to just dive in without thinking about things. That was how she'd been created, after all, and look what kind of mess that made. Oh those royal leeches would have a hay day with that. I caught her hand, holding it against my thudding chest, my heart ticking away behind it. "One day… but not now. And not any time soon." My face turned serious with my last words, and I turned away from her, moving into position to face the big Cullen, oh what was his name?

"**Emmett, right?"** I asked, my tone light and playful. He gave me a crooked grin. _"Well you should know that by now, dawg."_ His chuckle ticked me off when he added it behind the "dawg" comment, and I phased so fast I caught him off guard. Renesmee gave a gasp, jumping up next to Edward, who was just as surprised. No one, and I mean no one, ever got a jump on Emmett like that. I was almost proud, but now was not the time to be gloating about that. We were locked in some sort of makeshift death grip when out of nowhere, Renesmee all of a sudden wanted in on the fighting action. Edward stared at her dumbfounded, and in my immediate shock, I was flung like a rag-doll into a tree. There was a sickening crunch, and I whimpered, pain shooting through me. It was only ribs, but damn did they hurt like a bitch. Emmett gasped, though unnecessary for his kind, and ran to me. _"Oh shit, Jake, are you okay?"_ He seemed sincere enough, so I gave a nod and stood up. I'd just have to wonder around like this for a little until the bones corrected themselves. To phase now would just make it worse. Sending a glare to Renesmee, which matched Edwards, I slowly made my way to them. Edward mirrored my thoughts, and shook his head. "Absolutely not." And then, that's when Renesmee lost it.

Renesmee:

I didn't understand why they were fussing so much. I wasn't worried. Look, these Volturi, whoever they were, were probably a bunch of bullies who wanted me to themselves. But my family was unstoppable, and there was no way they would win. Thus, I didn't see why this fighting for practice was so important. Jacob stood shirtless in the clearing we called a back yard, arms spread across his strong chest. His eyes were narrowed, focusing on the blindingly fast movements of Alice as she danced around Paul, really ticking him off. He was snapping here and there, trying to catch her in his wolf like jaws, but to no avail. I was proud – Alice was like lightning. And so small. I just thought it was perfect for her and her personality. Edging towards Jacob, I slid my hand over his stomach, relaying to him my dreams of being on the beach with him, our bodies intertwining after that, but was short changed when he danced away from me. He had been really touchy lately, and I had to wonder if it was me.

Wasn't this part of dating, the touching, and the mushy stuff? And the sexual tension? It was so thick inside me, I probably could have coughed some up for him. He began laying down rules, and naturally, my defense was to shut him up with another touch. But he dodged again, shutting me down with something very painful. _"Not anytime soon."_ There was a pulling feeling in my stomach, mixed in with regret. Was I not attractive enough? I knew he kept giving the excuse of "we're not ready" but that didn't make sense to me. We were soul mates, so why wouldn't we be? I guess this is the part that I shared with my mother, according to Dad. I had to manipulate to get my way, I guess.

Jacob was into the fight with Emmett now, but I didn't think it would go by all too fast. Sitting next to my dad, I sighed. This was so boring. I was tired of all of this practice. I was more worried about hunger, for both food and blood, and possibly Jacob. He and Emmett started with word play, but Jake had a short temper, and burst into his wolf form, catching Emmett off guard. We were all on our feet, shocked but excited. I felt it welling up inside me, and I was almost jumping up and down as they got locked into a power feud. **"Dad! Hey, I want to fight too! Let me try!"** As soon as those words left my mouth, it was like everyone dropped what they were doing, except for Uncle Emmett. He slung Jake so hard and so fast, I almost screamed in fear. Jake hit that tree hard enough to crack it, but something in him cracked too. Emmett seemed to realize what he did, and was immediately there to help Jake. I was proud that my family was getting along so well, finally. Maybe war was good for something, but I highly doubted that it would be a war. More like a servere argument.

I felt instant panic when Jake was slow to move, but it faded when he gave me that go to hell look. Everyone had that look, now that I gave them all a glance. I frowned, suddenly feeling small compared to everyone else as they gathered around me. Jake gave my father a look, which I figured was to relay his thoughts on the matter. I expected some sort of concern, but the complete denial really got under my skin. I let a snarl leave my mouth, though it was nothing compared to what I figured I thought it sounded like when I did it, and let loose a scream. I gave Jacob a glare and pointed a finger at him. **"YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE! THAT IS WHAT PEOPLE IN A RELATIONSHIP DO! I HATE YOU JACOB BLACK!"** As soon as I screamed the words, I wished I could take them back.

Had I known how that would have sounded when it came out before hand, I never would have said anything at all. Jacob was right, I wasn't ready for a serious relationship when I acted so childish. Tears welled up in my eyes, but he just stared back at me, unreacting. Edward went to reach for him, but he was suddenly alive, snapping at the hand my father moved towards his shoulder. I instinctively stepped forward to, but he shied away. I let a sob leave my throat at that action, and tried again. He snorted, and pulled away once more. His eyes… oh god his eyes. I almost heard my heart shatter in my chest when I met his eyes. He gave a low whine, and then whirled so fast, I didn't have time to even breathe as he dashed off. The first sign of snow started, and I gave a shiver. I hoped he came back soon. It was going to be a cold night without him.

My eyes stayed on him, and everyone began to move away. Seth took off after Jacob into the trees, and the rest of the wolves parted ways. I don't remember how long I sat there, but when my father finally placed a hand on my shoulder, I was shrouded in snow flakes. I shook them from me, my heart only beating once, or so it felt, as I stared at the last spot I'd seen Jacob. **"What have I done?"** I whispered, my voice cracking. My father pulled me to my feet, but I wavered, and he held onto me. _"You may have just broken his heart? I'm not sure, that time he didn't say goodbye."_ I sobbed again at that, everything going black.

**Author's Note: Well, I promised more issues, so here they are. Jake's one worry is that Renesmee is not an adult yet, and this shows it. She still has a little growing up to do, as you can see by her sudden showing of childlike jealousy and behavior. But when she told Jake she hated him, it really cut him deep. Will he come back in time? Or is this going to take a turn for the worst? Review, and keep checking for the next chapter!**


End file.
